


Aimless Struggle

by credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Embarrassment, Panic Attacks, Sharing a Bed, Thumb-sucking, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret/pseuds/credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret
Summary: It ain't a secret that Snitch sucks his thumb, but it doesn't make it any less embarassing for him.-x-Quite literrally a bunch of sleeping Snitch with other newsies
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Aimless Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> I literaly wote this in less than a day so please bare with me xD  
> Also I know that this is pretty much a dead fandom, but I couldn't keep myself from writing it so here it is anyway!

It was a particularly cold night in the lodging house and all the blankets available were used either to warm themselves or block the cold from seeping out the windows.  
While most of the boys were asleep or almost asleep, Snitch and Itey were still awake. They both laid in their bed with each other’s cold feet next to their face.  
The cold stopped Snitch from falling asleep, while Snitch kept Itey from it.  
The tallest’s powerful shivers and tremors kept shaking the Italian, as he had less meat around the bones to keep his heat.  
Even though they were both sharing their warmth, Snitch was not getting any warmer. 

Itey thought that enough was enough and sat up, scaring the other boy in the process.  
\- You ‘right?  
\- Yes, he smiled at the cold boy.  
\- Someone change bed place with me?  
Snitch frowned, sitting up.  
\- What? Itey?  
\- You cold. I’m not hot.  
The boys that were still awake snickered at his last sentence and Kid Blink jumped down from his bunk.  
\- I’m hotter than you, he winked with his only visible eye.  
Snitch sighed and laid back down, hugging his pillow to his chest. He expected to be met with Blink’s feet but instead, the bed dipped next to him. He turned his head and realized that Blink preferred to sleep with them both laying the same way.  
Snitch groaned and moved further away from him. While he didn’t particularly like the sudden change in their sleep arrangements, he couldn’t argue with the fact that Blink was indeed emitting more warmth than Itey.  
As sleep seemed to get closer, Snitch squeezed his eyes shut and opened them wider than before. He would not let himself fall asleep next to him.  
Don’t get him wrong, he had nothing about the boy, he just didn’t feel comfortable putting his thumb in his mouth next to him.   
Everyone already knew and he was aware of that but sleeping with someone’s feet was different than sleeping directly next to someone.  
Snitch groaned and sat up in his bed, making Kid Blink frown.  
\- Watcha doin’ there Snitch?  
\- ‘m not tired.  
\- You’s clearly exhausted, he chuckled.  
Blink grabbed his shoulder and laid him back down on the bed, this time closer to him, to the warmth.  
Snitch whined, pushing him away with his hands and feet.  
\- Come on Snitchy, we all know you’s gonna fall asleep the second your head hit the pillow.  
The other boy did not answer and whined once again, trying to free himself from Blink’s strong arms.  
\- Okay, here’s the deal; if you don’t fall asleep in 5 minutes, I let you be. A’right?  
The tallest sighed and nodded, persuaded that he could make it.  
He stopped his erratic shifting and closed his eyes, settling against his pillow.   
His hand made his way closer to his mouth, but he stopped himself, frowning and setting his hand on his thigh. He frowned some more before putting his hand on his hip. He shuffled a bit with his feet before putting his hand under his cheek, his whole body tensed up.  
Blink brought him closer, and Snitch whined before setting his head on the other’s shoulder.  
Snitch seemed to give up and relaxed against Kid Blink, sighing and nuzzling closer to him.  
Blink smiled at him but didn’t declare his win yet. Not before the sleeping boy brought his thumb to his mouth, humming and contently sighing out of his nose.  
\- There ya go, he ruffled the boy’s hair.  
It wasn’t long before he joined him into dreamland, hugging him close to his chest and grinning.  
-x-  
The next morning, when he woke up, Blink was already out of bed and he silently thanked him before dressing himself up and getting ready to go get the papers with his friends.

Now inline and waiting, bored, Snitch’s mind wandered, and he unconsciously brought his thumb to his mouth. He wasn’t sucking his thumb. He was biting down on his thumb. There was a difference.  
The Delanceys didn’t see a difference.  
\- What do we have here?  
Oscar shoved his hands in his pockets, clearly staring at Snitch.  
Snitch, however, didn’t hear him, deep in his thoughts.  
\- Don’t ya think you’s teeth are crooked enough? Morris sneered, louder.  
That made his head snap up, ears red.  
\- Let the boy do what he wants Delancey, Mush intervened.  
\- Or what? He’s gonna call his mommy? He brought his hands to his face as to imitate a bawling child.  
His brother nudged his arm, laughing.  
\- Oh wait! He doesn’t have one!  
The two boys hollered, leaving them to search for another victim.  
Snitch pulled his digit out of his mouth and wiped it on his pants. His eyes suddenly burning with anger and embarrassment, he angrily rubbed them before picking and a loose stitch on the hem of his shirt.  
\- You’re not gonna let them get to you, are you? Crutchie looked at him.  
Snitch shrugged.  
\- Yeah, you’re not hurting anyone. ‘s just a harmless habit.  
Mush put his hand on Snitch’s shoulder.  
\- ‘m sick in the head, he mumbled.  
\- Says who? Asked Crutchie.  
\- ‘vryone.  
\- Right… Crutchie?  
\- Hmm?  
\- Is Snitch sick in the head?  
\- Let me think… Not more than any of us, he grinned.  
Snitch scoffed, a small smile making his way on his face.  
\- There he is! Come on, let’s get those papes.  
The three boys went over to the counter and paid for their newspaper of the day.  
-x-  
That evening, they decided to play cards. Sat in a circle on the floor, the boys bet all kinds of small objects found around the room.  
As Snitch focused on the game, he unconsciously started sucking on his thumb, relaxing and forgetting about his day.  
The newsies all noticed but did not comment, as they didn’t really mind his little habit.  
However, when Snitch’s turn came and he picked his cards, he noticed that his thumb was slick with saliva. He reddened and quickly wiped it on his pants, as to not put any drool on Racetrack’s cards.  
Most of the boys smiled while some chuckled, deepening Snitch’s shade of red.

The game dragged on and on, as more newsies came to join as they finished selling their papers and the circle on the floor grew with the bets.  
It was getting pretty late and getting harder to fully concentrate on the game.  
Some boys stopped playing and left the circle, going to sleep or doing their things away from them.   
Snitch was getting pretty sleepy himself but decided to keep playing. That is until his vision started to blur and with each blink, he lost more of the conversation going on.  
\- ‘right, ‘m out.  
He threw his cards aside and leaned his head on the wall behind him.  
He thought for a moment, biting down on his lower lip before speaking up.  
\- Please don’t le’me put my thumb ‘n my mouth, his voice slurred with sleep.  
The newsies laughed.  
\- Right. And we’ll keep Pulitzer away from money too, Specs snorted.  
\- Ne’ermind, Snitch closed his eyes, sighing.  
Soon enough, he fell asleep, and his head fell on Skittery’s shoulder.  
Skittery looked down when he felt a weight on his shoulder and chuckled fondly when he saw Snitch, fast asleep and already sucking on his thumb.  
He gently brought his friend’s head down until it sat comfortably on his lap. Snitch cuddled closer to him and nuzzled his face, fingers curled over his nose, rubbing soothing circles.  
\- Boots, pass me that quilt over there, I wanna show y’all something, Skittery pointed to the closer bedspread.  
Boots did, tossing it at him before sitting back down. Everyone’s attention was now briefly on him instead of the cards.  
\- I don’t remember how I find out but…  
He bundled up the small quilt and put it against Snitch’s chest. Instantly, Snitch put his arm around it, bringing it closer to his chest.  
\- He just takes everything we give to him when he’s asleep, he giggled.  
Snipeshooter got up and picked up the Teddy Bear Les forgot the last time he came over, pushing it against Snitch’s arms. The sleeping boy hummed in his sleep, taking the bear and hugging it with the quilt.  
There. Now the looks complete, the curly-haired boy laughed.  
Most of the boys frowned.   
\- Whaddya mean? Asked Crutchie.  
\- Well with the thumbsucking and the plush toy, he really looks like a baby now.  
\- Aw, come on Snipe. Snitch ain’t a baby, retorted Bumlets.  
\- Well, thumbsucking ain’t really his age anymore, shrugged Pie-Eater.  
\- It doesn’t matter how old the kid is, as long as it helps him, it’s fine, intervened Race, matter-of-factly.  
The boys agreed and went back to their game as if nothing had happened.

The game came to end, and everyone stood up to get ready for bed.  
Skiterry picked up Snitch bridal side, groaning as he stood up.  
He brought him to his bunk, where Itey was already sat. Gently, Skiterry settled him at the other end of the bed, pulling the blankets over his body and wishing them both goodnight, even though he knew only one would answer.  
Itey waited for Skiterry to go in bed himself before he moved next to Snitch, facing his face instead of his usual position.  
If anyone asked him about the sudden change, he simply would’ve answered that Snitch had had a long day and wanted to be there for him, which was true.  
He hugged the tallest boy close and grinned when he nuzzled in his chest, humming contently.  
-Buonanotte, dolce ragazzo, he whispered, kissing the crown of his head.  
-x-  
A few hours later, Snitch woke up with a start, gasping for breath. Still in Itey’s constraining arms, he whined, trying to slither out of his hold while hyperventilating.  
When he realized, he couldn’t escape, he decided to try and wake him up.  
He didn’t want to have to do that, as all of the boys needed as much sleep as they could, but there was no way this wouldn’t work with his difficulty breathing.  
He pushed on the boy’s shoulder, still trying to get him to let him go.  
\- I-Itey…Itey. Please, Itey.  
His whining soon turned to whimpers, which woke the Italian up.  
\- Snitch? He groaned, sitting up and letting go of him.  
Snitch wasted no time, bolting out of the bed, panting. Not knowing where to go, he paced back and forth, two fistfuls of hair tightly gripped in his hands.  
Itey carefully stood up, worried about his friend.  
\- What’s wrong?  
\- I- I can’t... I can’t breathe, he choked a sob.  
The Italian carefully approached him, not really knowing what to do as his friend kept whimpering with clear panic written in his eyes.  
Mush, being only one bunk bed away, woke up with all the movements, groaning.  
When he saw the tall boy panicking, he jumped down his bed.  
\- Whoa, whoa, whoa. What’s goin' on here?  
\- He can’t breathe he says, explained Itey, worriedly.  
\- Well, we can’t have that, can’t we?  
Mush seemed rather relaxed, which made Itey both even more worried and at ease, weirdly enough.  
The calmest newsie placed himself in front of Snitch and took hold of his shoulders, keeping him from moving around.  
The tallest looked at him with wide eyes, panting.  
\- Come on kid, take a deep breath.  
\- I-I…I can’t-I-  
\- Look at me. You can. You can breathe, you just gotta calm down, alright?  
Snitch whined, tears filling his eyes and shaking his head.  
\- Alright, let sit down.  
Mush helped him sit on the ground, placing himself in front of him. Itey sat a little bit away from them, not wanting to cause any trouble to the already panicking boy.  
\- Good. Now breathe with me.  
He exaggerated his breathing to try and help the crying boy.  
Snitch tried a few times before sobbing harder, making it even more difficult to breathe.  
\- ‘s not- ‘s not wuh-working, he said between gasps.  
\- You’s just working yourself up. Keep doin’ like me.  
So, he did…well tried to. After about 15 minutes he really did, his breathing had returned to normal.  
\- There ya go, I knew you could do it, he ruffled his hair.  
Itey smiled and sat himself next to Snitch, putting a comforting arm over his friend’s shoulder.  
\- You okay?  
He hummed, looking down.  
\- ‘m sorry.  
The two boys frowned.  
\- Watcha sorry for?  
\- Wakin’ youse and overreacting.  
\- Well, I prefer you waking us up than you faintin’ on the floor ‘cause you ain’t breathin’.  
Itey nodded, agreeing with Mush.  
\- We should sleep, added Itey, proving his point by yawning.  
Snitch and Mush chuckled but agreed, nonetheless.  
The three boys decided to snuggle together on the same bunk, tangled in each others’ limbs.  
It wasn’t long before they all fell asleep, getting lulled by their friend’s breathing.   
-x-  
A few hours later, Mush woke up, getting kicked in the stomach by one or the other. He looked at his left, seeing Itey snuggled on his side, snoring softly.   
He then looked at his right, seeing Snitch, still fast asleep, biting down on his thumb, hard.  
He frowned, moving clossr to him to try and separate the suffering digit. His brows creased together when he realised how hard he was biting on it, his hand not moving a centimeter away.  
He decided to softly rub his jaw, trying to loosen the boy’s hold on his poor finger.  
Whether it was because of the seemingly useless massage, or the sleeping boy just wanted to replace his hold on his thumb, Snitch slightly opened his mouth and Mush wasted no time, pulling on his arm and dislodging the bruised finger.  
As soon as Snitch’s sleeping mind comprehended the situation, he started fussing, turning around and whining, trying to get the digit back into his mouth.  
\- I know, I know, I’m sorry.  
Mush quickly wiped the boy’s thumb with his hand, cringing when he saw how deep the teeth marks were.  
He thought for a moment, then offered the boy his own thumb, which he instantly clutched to, settling back into sleep.  
Mush sighed, petting his hair with his free hand and snuggling back against the two sleeping newsies.  
-x  
About a week later, the boys got invited (read: Jack brought them in) to go see Medda perform once again.  
Sitting on the side, all the newsies cheered her every move, in awe in front of the gorgeous woman.  
Focused on the show, Snitch chewed his sleeve, soaking it in saliva.  
Bumlets eyed him every now and then, so he noticed when the boy unconsciously started running the nail of his thumb against his lower lip.  
The smallest boy nudged the other, getting his attention.  
\- Mhm?  
\- If ya wanna stick ya thumb in your mouth, I can try and hide ya, y’know.  
\- Thanks, but ‘m fine.  
A few more minutes of Snitch biting down on the corner of his thumb later, he sighed, tapping Bumlets shoulder.  
When Bumlets turned around, Snitch looked at his lap, playing with his fingers.  
\- Do ya…um…Could ya…y’know…  
Bumlets chuckled before taking his jacket off, placing it around Snitch’s neck and down his shoulder. He knows this is an embarrassing matter for the other and he doesn't want him to feel any worse than he already does by making him form a complete sentence for his request.  
\- Come on, he brought the tall newsie into a side hug.  
Snitch quietly thanked him before laying his head on the other’s shoulder and popping his thumb in his mouth.   
Lulled to sleep by Larkson’s songs, Bumlets was surprised to hear soft snores next to his ear, looking down to see his friend peacefully asleep.

Once the show is done and the boys are starting to get up, Swifty walked over Bumlets.  
\- I’ll carry him, he pointed to Snitch with his chin.  
\- Ya sure? He ain’t exactly light y’know.  
\- Wouldn’t be the first time I pick him up, he shrugged.  
\- ‘right, but if you’s sore tomorrow, it ain’t my fault, he chuckled.  
Swifty snorted before bending down and picking Snitch from under his legs, bringing his head against his shoulder.  
At the sudden movement, Snitch groaned, making Swifty and Bumlets both stop breathing, wanting the boy to get as much sleep as possible. Also, if he woke up now, he would be more than embarrassed, being carried like that.  
The two boys let out a sigh of relief when Snitch settled back, humming and nuzzling in the crook of Swifty’s neck, thumb still tightly lodged between his lips.

Swifty managed to carry him all the way to the lodging house without any problem, settling him down on the bed next to Itey who had quickly gotten ready for bed.  
-x-  
Snitch woke up in the middle of the night, which he would not usually do unless nightmares were stopping him from sleeping.   
He frowned, looking around before closing his eyes once again, deciding to ignore the weird feeling in his chest.  
Then he noticed the mattress felt damp. Now, he and Itey surely sweat in their sleep as any others would, but not to that point.   
He sat up and pushed the blanket off of him and his eyes widened.  
He frantically looked around to make sure none of the boys were awake before standing up.  
It took some time before he got a move on, confused as to why he would just wet the bed like that.  
He quickly took his day clothes and changed, throwing his soiled clothes away.   
He then bundled his blanket and laid on top of it, as to not soil any more clothes. And no, he would not wake Itey up and tell him about it just so that he could sleep properly.  
Opposite of what the boy was thinking, he actually managed to find sleep pretty easily.

When he woke up, Snitch patiently waited until all the boys got ready and left for work before gracefully switching the mattress’s side.  
He then ran out of the lodging house to try and catch up with the rest of the newsies.  
-x-  
After their round, the boys gradually came back to the lodging house and were welcomed by a strong wave of ammonia.  
Disgusted and mostly intrigued as to where this sudden smell was coming from, the boys searched around the room for any source.

Racetrack took Snitch by the arm and led him away from the group.

\- So... Did you sleep well last night?  
\- As usual, he tensed up, frowning.  
\- Nothing, let’s say…different happened?   
Snitch shook his head, looking anywhere but into Racetrack’s eyes.  
\- And I suppose you don’t have a clue about why the room reeks of piss?  
Higgins was staring directly into Snitch’s eyes, not breaking eye contact for one second.  
Snitch bit down on his lower lip as he shrugged, still not looking at the smaller boy in front of him and playing with his sleeves.  
\- Come on, it didn’t take a detective to figure it out, kid. First of all, you woke up all dressed up and ready to get your papes, but you stayed at the lodge house after all of us left for Weasel. Second, you kept scratching your legs through the day. Third, I’m pretty sure a kangaroo couldn’t jump as much as you did today, and last, but not least… I saw your nightclothes in the trash.  
\- Right… So now you’s gonna go and tell all the boys?  
\- Nah. But you know I’ll have to ‘’snitch’’ to Kloppman, it smells like death in ‘ere.  
Snitch hummed, looking at his feet.  
\- Tell you what, since you're a pal, I won't say your name to him if you give me half your dinner for a week.  
Snitch agreed, not realizing that Kloppman would know from the bunk’s placement anyway…  
-x-  
Later that day, when Kloppman suddenly ordered all the boys out of the house and they saw a tainted mattress exit the house, they all looked at each other, snickering and mainly confused.  
Snitch, on his side, kept quiet, face quite literally burning.  
Itey must’ve noticed because he took him aside.  
\- Are you feeling alright?  
\- Uh, yeah. Why wouldn’t I?  
\- Well, last night?  
\- Wuh-what do you mean abou-about last night?  
Now completely red, Snitch was a stuttering mess.  
\- You had accident, no?  
Snitch bit the inside of his cheeks.  
\- I make no fun of you. Only care.  
The tall boy nodded.  
\- So… Did I wake ya up?  
\- No. Why?  
\- Well, how did ya know?   
\- But… I don’t want you embarrassed, he looked at his hands.  
\- Ya think ‘m not now?  
\- Well… We share bed…so I got damp too.  
Snitch’s eyes widen. That was way worst than what he thought his friend would say.  
\- ‘m really, really sorry Itey. I swear-  
\- Snitch. Va tutto bene, he smiled.  
The blushing male didn’t quite understand but figured out that it wasn’t bad.  
His thought proved to be true, as the Italian boy brought Snitch into a hug.  
-x-   
Jack was laying on his back, staring at nothingness, when he heard quick shuffling and small whimpers and whining.  
He frowned, jumping down from his bunk and making his way to the source of the troubled noises.  
He leaned against the bedframe.   
\- Snitch?   
Startled, the boy looked up with red eyes.  
-Jack? What're ya doin' up?  
\- I could ask you the same thing, he scoffed.  
\- Right.   
\- You havin' trouble sleeping?   
\- More of a sleeping trouble...did I wake you up?  
\- ‘s okay, I couldn’t sleep anyway.  
\- A’right…  
\- Come on, Jack walked away from Snitch.  
\- What?   
\- Follow me, were gonna sleep together for tonight.  
Jack climbed in his bed and Snitch followed after him.  
The bed was the same size as Snitch’s bed was, but Jack was more built than Itey, which made sleeping away from each other quite difficult.  
They stayed silent for a while, appreciating the calm.  
But Sullivan soon broke the silence.  
\- Why ain’t ya sucking your thumb like you usually do?  
Snitch cringed.  
\- ‘cause ‘m not a baby.  
\- I never said you were.  
Snitch stayed silent, pondering.  
\- Y’know none of us really care about it, right?  
While the boy made no verbal answer, Kelly could somehow feel the pout behind Snitch’s shrug.  
\- Not…Not even you?  
\- Why would I? It makes you happy?  
Snitch hummed in agreement.  
\- Then I’m happy. Come on, he patted his chest.  
He indulged, curling against the leader and sticking his thumb in his mouth, gurgling sleepily behind his fingers.  
\- That’s what ‘m talking ‘bout, Jack ruffled the boy’s hair before placing his arm around Snitch’s back.

As long as his friends, his brothers would be there with him, he knew nothing bad would happen to him.   
And maybe Snitch wasn’t completely grown-up like the others, but it didn’t make him any less of a newsie.

**Author's Note:**

> Buanonotte dolce ragazzo: Goodnight sweet boy  
> Va tutto bene: Everything is alright


End file.
